1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of handling communication with a base station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user equipment (UE) may not have sufficient time to transmit an acknowledgement of a reception of a RRCConnectionRelease message to a base station (BS), after receiving the RRCConnectionRelease message from the BS. Accordingly, the BS does not know whether the UE receives the RRCConnectionRelease message, and retransmits the RRCConnectionRelease message. Thus, communication between the UE and the BS cannot be performed efficiently.
Thus, how to communicate with the BS efficiently is an important problem to be solved.